Berlin 2017
Day One Saturday 1st July, D-Day or Deutsche tag. The Warriors arrived at Zain's house in clockwork perfect time during the early hours of the morning. With only 5 hours of sleep between them, the excitement of the trip ahead filled them with motivation and joy. Zain's 'uncle' had generously offered to take us to the airport and we hit the road with speed. Thirty minutes later we had hit the M11 heading North with all signage indicating Stansted airport as Raphael had pointed out, James' eyes bolted and his smile had drooped lower as his brow protruded further outwards to counterbalance the concern on his face. "Raphael, we're meant to be going to Gatwick"... "Nah, stop it James, it's Stansted though isn't it?" Raphael mocked. James tapped on Zain's shoulder quivering, "You know we are going Gatwick right?". Zain with a grin asked James to check the email in disbelief as even his Uncle let out a forgiving laugh. All smiles turned to horror as the email had confirmed that the correct airport was indeed Gatwick. Zain's uncle swooped the car off a junction and began to bolt around the entire M25, anti-clockwise. Thankfully we had arrived in good time as planned and made our way towards check in. After passing through security and inspecting all the goods and discount alcohol that duty free has to offer, we were hurried into the waiting lounge for our plane. Suddenly over the tanoy came an announcement that the flight was overbooked. With memories of the US Airlines controversy running through our minds, we immediately darted towards any security in our vicinity, convinced they were coming for us. However with the offer of €250 spending money... the temptation was there. Needless to say we passed on the offer. After boarding our miniature plane, we set off direct to Berlin! As we began our descent, the cabin pressure began to wreck havoc on James' sinuses. Hoping to offer a sincere explanation for the pain, Zain recalled that the reason for this was that there were two large people on either side of where James was sitting, which subconsciously causes the brain to panic; in conjunction with the lack of fresh oxygen. James and Raphael were left highly perplexed and insisted this was fake news. Upon arrival, the fresh Berlin air filled our lungs, it had a distinct smell of curried sausage but we realised that was actually a currywurst van perched directly outside the airport. A sleepy train ride later, the warriors arrived at Friedrichstraße or 'Fried Chicken' station. They found a supermarket full of wonderful German produce and a McDonald's serving the now rare McRib and their very own McDouble chilli cheese burger. After dropping off their luggage at their apartment, a short nap was in session. It was then time to set off towards their first sightseeing stop at the Reichstag. Upon approaching one of the city's bridges to cross the River Spree, a policeman with a hint of Hitler in his voice barked "GO DIS VAY, JA!". With memories of the third reich still fresh in our memory, we hastily changed route. - Dinner and near death from lack of sleep Dinner that evening took place at a lovely German restaurant indicated by James at the sight of large blue tents. They were at the brink of death from the lack of sleep and mustered enough courage to order a half litre of fine German beer. For food, James had ordered a delicious meal of fried Bavarian sausages, mash and traditional sauerkraut. Zain and Raphael on the other hand recieved a bowl of 2 boiled sausages each and some boiled sausage water. Zain was particularly unimpressed. Day Two A new awakens and the warriors are keener then ever too...i really cba with this...09/06/18